Young Love At Its Best
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: Jason and Annabeth have a nice talk in the control room. JASON AND ANNABETH FRIENDSHIP.


"Nice work for being a watch guard, Jason."

He heard a faint giggle as he opened his eyes.

He was on the control room; and he was supposed to be watching out for monsters and the like.

He started panicking about sleeping on his job. "Gods of Olympus, I slept through my shift. What if monsters already stole our stuff? What if there are monsters hiding here right now? Oh gods-"

"Jason, relax." He almost forgot that Annabeth was there beside him. "There are no monsters."

She held his shoulders down to the chair and forced him to sit. She pointed to his chin.

"But there's drool dripping like lava there."

Jason blushed and madly wiped his chin. "I don't drool when I sleep!"

Just as he faced Annabeth, she gave him a sad smile.

_Did I just remind her of Percy again? _He thought on his head. _She said that to me all the time. _

Jason wiped his chin one last time, then sat upright to face Annabeth. "So, what brings you to the control room?"

"Well, I had some, uh-dreams. And I didn't want to sleep again." She pouted for just a little while.

"So I decided doing some work here in the control room. You know, the maps have to be updated. And the direction has to be the precise longitude and latitude. And the ballistae and the other weapons have to be double checked and tested-"

Jason let out a laugh. "Really Annabeth, nerd stuff at three in the morning?"

Her face looked dead serious. "Call me a nerd, Jason. But do you want the Argo II to be overrun by monsters, be recognized by mortals, and blow up or sink helplessly to the depths of the sea?"

His face froze. "Sorry. I take that back."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stretched her legs. "And then I saw you snoozing on your job."

Jason tried not to blush. "You woke me up as soon as you saw me?"

She shook his head. "You looked very tired. So I gave you a bonus and let you sleep for about 30 minutes."

Now Jason couldn't help but blush. Was she watching him sleep for that long?

"So, uh, I want to ask you something." Jason was playing with the hem of his shirt.

Annabeth gazed up to his eyes, hard yet concerned. "What is it?"

He seemed uncomfortable now that all her attention was on him. He tried scratching his head. "Uh, something about Pipes."

She leaned closer to Jason and gave him a questioning look. "What about Pipes?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, uh, you guys being roommates and girls and all, I wanted to know what- what she's, what she's uh-"

"What she thinks of you?" She finishes for him.

He nods helplessly.

Annabeth sat back and put her hand on her chin. "Well she likes you, obviously."

He hinted a smile. "And?"

"She likes you, but she's still confused with her feelings about you, in terms of the next level."

Jason scrunched his eyebrows. "Why?"

Annabeth sighed. "Jason, Piper likes you. Maybe a little more than like, but she knows there's a Reyna from your past. She doesn't want to just interfere or replace your Praetor relationship with her Mist one. Piper's a smart girl. She thinks before she acts. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Come on, she talks about you all the time-your antics, your face, and even the way your hair has the perfect shade of blonde that shines like the sun."

Jason smiled a good smile. "Well, that's nice. But you, what did you- how'd you fall in love with Percy?"

She blushed. "Well, we were 12 when I first met him. I nursed him back to health when he fought with the Minotaur. I thought he was really cute. Then after every quest, my feelings for him went from maybe, sure, to come-on-let's-be-together-now. After only a few months of dating, he disappeared. And I went ultra-crazy at that time. But when I saw him again, I could already die happy. I was with him, and that's all that matters."

He was about to answer back something wise, when he noticed a small scar on her shoulder. He inched closer. "What's that?"

Annabeth looked over to her own shoulder and sighed. "This was from the Battle at Manhattan. I-uh, took a knife for Percy."

To be honest, Jason was a little jealous. Come on, a son of Poseidon, defeating a minimum of a hundred monsters every quest, super powerful and super hot, date a wise and pretty daughter of Athena? The way they developed their relationship was so real and true, unlike him and Piper's. And their dedication to each other; he wasn't sure if he could take a knife for Piper.

He was zoning out for real that he didn't notice Annabeth's hand on his arm.

"Jason, don't overwork your mind on love. It's a precious thing. It can turn you upside down and crush you into a million pieces, but once you find the right one, you'll be rewarded with the sweet and wonderful aspects of it. Now I want you to tell her what you really as soon as you see her, okay?"

Jason smiled even wider. "Damn, Percy's very lucky to have a girlfriend-slash-psychologist."

Annabeth raised her shirt forward in a gangster kind of way. "I know. I know. "

They both laughed like pigs. Jason felt so happy; he hasn't laughed this good in ages.

Just then, Piper went in, her hair dishevelled and still in pajamas. Once she saw them, she gave a questioning look. "Well, you two are up early."

"Well, I caught someone snoozing on his shift. And drooling too." Annabeth said, elbowing the boy beside him.

"I was tired, okay?" Jason reasoned out but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Piper's glance didn't even waver. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Jason glanced at Annabeth, sending a message- _Help me think of something! _

Good thing she was quick. "Oh you know, battle plans and arrangements. Weapon inventories, skills analysis, things like that."

Piper exhaled loudly. "Phew. Good thing I wasn't here, or else I'd have a nosebleed. Well I just wanted to check on you guys. I'll be cleaning the dining room if you need me-"

"Oh no you won't." Annabeth pulled her shirt and forced her to sit beside Jason.

Piper stood up from her chair. "But my shift's assigned to-"

Annabeth pushed her back down and crossed her arms. "Psh. I'm free for your shift. I can do it."

Piper eased back to her chair. "Are you sure?"

Annabeth gave her an easy smile. "Yep. Anyway, Jason here has something to say."

Piper turned to her side and gave Jason an amused look. "You do?"

Jason gulped. "Yes I do."

"Well, privacy is a must. Off I go." Annabeth muttered as she walked for the door.

She was about to go out when Jason shouted. "Annabeth!"

She turned her back and faced him. "Yeah?"

_Thank you, _he mouthed to her, and gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled at him and nodded as she closed the door.

A pair of lips smacked into hers as she turned for the dining room.

She was startled at first, but just by memorizing the taste of his lips, (salty like seawater, to be exact) he knew it was _him. _

"Good morning, Wise Girl." Percy greeted with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth kissed his cheek. "Good morning to you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy glanced at the control room behind them. "Have you been reading books or arranging battle plans early in the morning again?"

Annabeth shook her head and laughed. "I don't do that all the time, you know. I just had a talk with Jason. She's with Piper right now."

"Oh. Well what are they doing? Why didn't you stay there?"

Annabeth took his hand and led him to the dining table. She glanced back at the door of the control room and smiled. "Oh, let them have a moment. That's young love at its best."

**AND YET ANOTHER SUCKISH ENDING. OH WELL. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE JASON/ANNABETH FRIENDSHIPS! OR PERCABETH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **


End file.
